


An Unusual Ravenclaw

by morganmuffle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna "Loony" Lovegood was once a new girl just like the others, or maybe not <i>just</i> like them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to get inside the head of a character I find hard to understand. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> First posted on [Fiction Alley](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/morganmuffle/AUR01a.html)

Luna looked round at her future classmates. They all seemed friendly enough at first glance. Or at least she thought they did, though the sheer level of nervous energy in the group might be hiding things. There, in front of her, was the red hair of Ginny Weasley. That was at least one friendly face in the group of strangers. Luna could also see the boy who seemed to know Hogwarts: A History back to front. He'd been quoting the book at anyone who stood still long enough since they left Kings Cross. Well, misquoting it mostly Luna noted calmly.

As they stood in the hall waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin Luna attempted her own sorting. She thought Ginny would be a Gryffindor, she couldn't really be anything else with her family. Hogwarts: A History would almost certainly be a Ravenclaw but the pair of girls he was talking to would probably be Hufflepuffs from the way they clung to each other for support. Luna thought she'd probably be a Ravenclaw too, after all, didn't she know all about Heliopaths already and they must be OWL standard at the very least.

It had crossed her mind on the train that maybe she wouldn't fit into any of the Houses. She might not fit into Hogwarts at all, people seemed to find her funny and her interest in the Quibbler just one big joke. One boy had even denied the existence of the Dreaded Bandersnatch in such derisive terms Luna had wished for home and Father. She'd never spent much time around other children. She'd met the Weasley clan before and once she'd been to play with the youngest Fawcett, Amber, but that had been fairly disastrous. Luna just wasn't sure how children behaved. Since her Mother's death she had lived alone with her Father and neither of them had socialised much. In Luna's mind "Children" were carefully categorised alongside "Crumple-Horned Snorkacks" as yet another strange breed she would like to study. It would be fun to learn more about children she thought, a treacherous thought however raised it's head that it might be more fun to be one.

Just then the enormous doors swung open to reveal the Great Hall in all it's glory. The light from the thousands of floating candles illumined every corner of the room and Luna watched in fascination at the throng of chattering students. She noted too that there were several ghosts in the room, some sitting at the tables and others floating around the edges of the room. The other First years mostly seemed to be afraid of these apparition which made her smile.

They lined up in front of an old battered hat which sat on a stool at the front of Hall. Luna was, temporarily, surprised when it started to sing. She was drawn to it's words, it spoke of the Founders, of their aims and of the long held traditions of the Houses in the school. As it came to the end of it's song she applauded furiously with the others, all the time wondering how a hat could be charmed with such intellect.

As the Sorting itself began Luna was pleased to notice that most of her Sorting had been correct. Ball, Alexander was indeed a Ravenclaw and he looked very pleased with himself. Everett, Amelia who she'd guessed would be a Hufflepuff went to join that table to enormous cheers but Flint, Amelia was separated from her and sent to the Slytherin table. The cheers unnerved Luna, why were they so cheerful about complete strangers entering their houses? Would they cheer for her she wondered?

As the names reeled on she attempted sorting the teachers at the high table, noticing Professor McGonagall who had greeted them, and who she knew to be a Gryffindor, leaving in a hurry. She had just got onto debating whether Dumbledore would be a Gryffindor or perhaps a Ravenclaw when she was brought up short by her own name.

Slipping to the stool and placing the Sorting Hat on her head Luna wasn't quite sure what to feel or expect. She certainly hadn't expected the dry voice that emanated from it.

_Ah, now you're an interesting one. I haven't seen a mind like yours for many years._ Luna wondered how it read her mind and if it could hear her thoughts. _Of course I can, how else would I sort you? You've got a Ravenclaw way of analysing everything_.

Luna held her breath, was she right then, was it to be Ravenclaw. She tried to stop the sense of relief that she would fit in flowing into a brain but not fast enough. _Scared you wouldn't find your place? Understandable. Perhaps you'd be better in Hufflepuff, they'd look after you there. Or Gryffindor maybe, you'll certainly need bravery to stay yourself here. Then again you are certainly of pureblood and I can see you'll do what is necessary, I don't think you'd settle in Slytherin though._ _No I was right in the first place I think._

_RAVENCLAW_

As she removed the Hat from her head she heard the cheers from the Ravenclaw table and a smile broke out across her face. She had been sorted and she was going to be in the House that prized learning above everything else just as she herself did.

It was probably for the best that she didn't hear Alexander whisper to his neighbour about the Loony Lovegood girl and her imaginary Bandersnatches. It was even better that she didn't realise the giggles passing along the table were at her expense.


End file.
